the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Task Force Brown Bear
Task Force Brown Bear was a Russian Special Operations unit created by the Russian Federation during the Russo-Usnistani War. Formed in response to the Usnistani Insurgency, Brown Bear operatives were given the primary mandate of finding and apprehending or outright killing any Usnistani rebels or rebel sympathizers. The organization was decimated throughout the course of the Russo-Usnistani War thanks to the efforts of the Usnistani National Militia and various foreign volunteer organizations that aided them throughout the war. As of 2020, remnants of Brown Bear still remain in Usnistan, but Muhammad's Army, under the leadership of Sharaf Al-Nasir, is launching its own purge to kill them. History TBA Known members Commanders *Roman Sakharov *Bogdan Lebedev *Dimitri Pavlov *Nikita Gromov Known soldiers *Andriy Panov *Konstantin Bratchenko *Kiril Kirilenko *Nikolai Rankov *Stepan Fashkov *Pavel Leonov *Dominika Lazarova *Valeriya Petrova *Toma Pavlova *Konstantin Malenkov Weapons and equipment Assault rifles and battle rifles *AK-74M *AK-12 *AK-15 *AEK-971 *AN-94 *ASh-12 Submachine guns *PP-2000 *PP19 Bizon *PP90M1 *MP7A1 *TMP *Kiparis Shotguns *Remington Model 870 MCS *KS-23 *MTS-255 Sniper rifles *Dragunov SVDK *Dragunov SVU *Dragunov SVD *ORSIS T-5000 *RSASS Gallery Task Force Brown Bear soldiers.png|Task Force Brown Bear soldiers Quotes *Они пытаются обойти нас с фланга! - "Oni pytayutsya oboiti nas s flanga!" / "They're trying to flank us!" *У нас слишком много раненых! Придётся отступить! - "U nas slishkom mnogo ranenyh! Pridyotsya otstupit'!" / "We have too many wounded men! We have to fall back!" - (random chatter) *Убить всех! - "Ubit' vseh!" / "Kill them all!" *Врач! Нам нужен врач! - "Vrach! Nam nuzhen vrach!" / "Medic! We need a medic!" *Лейтенант, мне нужна поддержка с воздуха через 10 минут! Никаких оправданий! - "Leytenant, mne nuzhna podderzhka s vozdukha cherez desyat' minut! Nikakih opravdaniy!" / (Leutenant, I need air support in 10 minutes! No excuses!) (random chatter) *Он не жилец! - "On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" *Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He's mine!" *Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash from behind!" *Чёрт! Не отрывается! - "Chyort! Ne otryvaetsya!" / "Damn! Doesn't come off!" - When stuck by a semtex or a Crossbow *Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - "Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" *Одну секунду! -'' "Odnu sekundu!"'' / "One second!" *Граната, берегись! -''"Granata, beregisʹ!"'' / "Grenade, watch out!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "Bullseye! *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic, over here!" *Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Don't move, we are on our way!" *Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *Блядь, граната!! - "Blyadʹ, granata!" / "Fuck, grenade!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Don't let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne budyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *"Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *"Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *"Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *"Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *"Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my sights!" *"Подавись!" - "Podavis'!" / "Choke on this!" *"Удерживай их огнем!" - "Uderzhivay ih ognyom!" / "Don't let them get close!" *"Меняю позицию!" - "Menyayu pozitsiyu!"/ "Changing position!" *"Противник слева!" - "Protivnik slieva!" / Hostiles on left!" *"Противник справа!" - "Protivnik sprava!" / "Hostiles on right!" *"Прикройте меня!" - "Prikroite menya!" / "Cover me!" *"Цель уничтожена!" - "Tsel’ Unechtozhena!" / "Target destroyed!" *''"Грязные уснистанцы!"-"Gryaznyye usnistantsy!"/"Filthy Usnistanis!" *"Эй, у нас есть Уснистанец!"-"Ey, u nas yest' Usnistanets!"/"Hey, we have an Usnistani here!" *"Смерть Уснистану!"-''"Smert' Usnistanu!"/"Death to Usnistan!" *"Военные из Уснистана отправили иностранных бойцов?"-''"Voyennyye iz Usnistana otpravili inostrannykh boytsov?"/''"The Usnistan military sent foreign fighters?" *"Контакт!"-''"Kontakt!"/"Contact!" *"Снайпер!"-"Snayper!"/"Sniper!" *"Долой их головы!"-''"Doloy ikh golovy!"/"Off with their heads!" *"Долой его голову!"-"Doloy yego golovu!"/"Off with his head!" *"Долой ее голову!"-''"Doloy yeye golovu!"/"Off with her head!" *"Это для моего брата!"-''"Eto dlya moyego brata!"/"This is for my brother!" *Вы пришли сюда, чтобы просто умереть!"-''"Vy prishli syuda, chtoby prosto umeret'!"/"You came all the way here just to die!" *Ты умрешь здесь, а мы оттаям тебя весной!"-''"Ty umresh' zdes', a my ottayam tebya vesnoy!"/"You will die here, and we will thaw you out in the spring!" *"Сволочи!"-''"Svolochi!"''/"Bastards!" Category:Factions Category:Antagonists Category:Villains